The Demon with in: ON HOLD
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: Remake of Baby Bella. This shows you some of the past before Bella is born. JXB, EXA, EMXR, CXES.
1. Chapter 1

**Xavier's POV. The Immortal War.**

Smoke filled the air as well as the scent of burning Vampires. The sounds of pain, rage, and swords fill the twilight air. This was the Immortal War. Though only the Demons and the Angels here will not die.

Many Demons here was fighting for their mates. Some for the honor of fighting for their clan. Aguane or Fairies were watching from the trees. Healing our men and women. They was good friends of ours and would not leave us in this time.

Warrior Angels fought to end this war fast. Death Angels fought to help with the souls of the dead. While Werewolves, Vampires, Cat-shifters, Wolf-shifters, Fire Nymphs, and Forst Nymphs fought for power.

Why was I fighting? To bring honor to my family and people. I had just finished off a Werewolf when I heard the pain filled scream of my niece.

"NOOO!!!"

I turned and watched as Aesa used ice to kill a Fire Nymph. She then knelt next to her mate. He was a Wolf-shifter from the La Push pack. I watched as she held him to her. Tears with a tinted of red in them to make them look pink was running down her face. I knew she would not fight, I had to protect her. I ran to where she was and fought those who wanted to harm her as I listened to her painful crys.

I had just thrown a Vampire in to the fire when Aesa's crys stopped. I turn as she dropped her mate's body and walked towards the middle of the battle field. No emotion was on her face. But you could see the pain in her pale-green eyes. Her white wings from her Father had the blood of her lover stained on them as was her toga from her time in Greece so many years ago.

"Aesa!" I called to her but she did not turn nor did she stop.

I looked around to find her Mother.

"ARTEMIS!" I shouted.

Artemis looked at me with confusion written over her pale face and in her green eyes. They was darker green then Aesa's eyes. I pointed to her daughter who had just gotten to the middle.

"AESA!" Artemis shouted just before Aesa closed her eyes and moved her head back so it looked like she was looking up at the sky.

Then there was a bright light coming from her. It blinded us all. I had only seen a light what was something like this. It was when Gabriel orbed to us. When the light was gone only Demons, Angels, Fairies, and the leaders of the other races was standing. Everyone else was on the floor. You could tell the wasn't deaded by their smell.

"Get these people home now." Gabriel barked at the Warrior Angels.

"Help the Angels get them home." My Father Boreas ordered the Demons what was not in our Family.

"Heal them the ones that are hurt." I heard Cornelia the Queen of the Aguanes say to her people.

"Obtain the souls." Nyx said to the Death Angels.

I watched them nod at her. One of the females turned and looked at where Aesa was still standing. She made a noise between a gasp and a scream. Her hand was shaking when she covered her mouth.

"What is it?" Nyx asked.

The girl used her over hand and pointed it at Aesa, it too was shaking. Nyx followed where she was pointing with her eyes. Her eyes went wide with shock and sadness.

"Aesa." Nyx gasped falling into the arms of Erebus.

The whole family turned and looked at Aesa. All the bodies what had been around her was gone but you couldn't hear her heart beating. Aesa then fell to the ground.

"AESA! NO!" Artemis screamed as she ran to her only child. Artemis pulled her to her. Hugging her to her chested as she cried. Gabriel went over there and hugged his wife as well as using his wings to protect his wife and child from the rain that began to fall.

We all went towards our only fallen member. I looked around at my family. I saw Siren my most strongest sister clung to Apollo who was watching his twin siter Artemis with great sadnss. I saw how Miach had to sit on the ground with my youngest sister Sabrina. I saw how Alastor, Sabrina's only son hold his two sisters Hemera, and Halia as they cried. I saw how Siren's eldest daughter Hestia hold her sister Scarlett back. I saw Summer the princess of the Aguane rested her head on her husbands Hermes chest. I saw Phoebe turn away into Blaze, one of the few male Nymphs. I saw my Father, the leader of the Elders of the Demon world hug my Mother Anthia to him. I saw Diana and Vulcan holding each other near their children.

"How is this possible Father?" Sabrina's small voice broke the silence what was only filled with Artemis' crys.

"I don't know Sabrina." Boreas said with a sigh.

"Xavier?" I heard someone call.

I turned to see Nyx a little away from us. She was family too as she was Gabrielssister but I knew she wanted to let us have time with Aesa. I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed for only a minute before stepping away from me. I knew Nyx did not like to show she was weak with emotion.

"Yes Nyx?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Aesa's soul will not go with us. She disappeared before I could try to get her. I checked the others to see if they have her but they don't. It looks like her soul be walking the earth till one of the Death Angels find and obtain her soul." Nyx explained with a voice that showed no emotion.

"They you for telling me." I replied.

Nyx nodded before heading over to a small group of Death Angels. I turned and walked back to the family.

"Artemis? Is ok if I intomb Aesa?" I asked softly.

Artemis just nodded as she and Gabriel stepped back. You could see it her forest green eyes. Something in her was broken. I looked in Gabriels silver eyes what matched his silver hair. You could see rage in them from what had happen but you could also see great sadness and pain.

I turned to Aesa. Siren came up beside me and used one of her powers to take away the blood what still stained her. I used ice to keep her body like the way she was for all of time. Sabrina came up to my other side and made a silver moon appear on the ice where her heart would be. The moon was the crest of Artemis' clan. Apollo went up to it and placed his hands on either side of the ice. He used one of his powers to light up the ice so you could see Aesa's child-like face. Mother then stood next to it and place her hands on one side of the ice. She used her power over the earth to make freesia and white roses going around the outside of it.

"Let us go home." Father said opening up a portal to the underworld.

Apollo, Gabriel, Alastor, and Hermes carried Aesa's resting place into the portal after Boreas and Anthia walked through it with Diana and Vulcan. Siren helped Artemis walk through the portal. Miach and Sabrina went next followed by Scarlett, Hestia, Hemera and Halia. Blaze had to help both Phoebe and Summer go through the portal. I turned as I saw only the Death Angels and my self was here. They all left in their black smoke orb. I looked again around what was once our battle ground. From what Aesa had said this would be a place named Forks in a few years. Hopeful this will never have to be a battle ground again. With that thought I also entered the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Xavier's POV. **

It has been a week since the death of Aesa. We had waited for all the Demons and their mates to come to the underworld before we placed her in the Luna Temple. We had it build so it would be her final resting place. We was in the main square. The Elders was on their thrones. And since I was an Elder I was sitting on my throne. The ones that had mate what was not a Demon was standing behind their throne. Their child was also standing behind their thrones.

Bartholomew was from Boreas clan. He recorded our history. He stepped up on the platform where Aesa lay in cased in ice. Everyone went silent when he did.

"We are all here to show respect to Lady Aesa of Elder Artemis' clan. She had the honor to die in battle for her people. We shall never allow what she gave up for us to be lost. She shall forever rest in the Luna Temple, what the Elder's themselves built for her. Lady Aesa was the first and hopeful last Demon to ever die. She was also the first seer and first child from a Demon and an Angel. She shall be truly missed." Bartholomew said. "May we take her to her final resting place."

4 Demons from Artemis' clan came up to the platform and lifted Aesa on to their shoulders. We, as in the family, led the way to the Temple. Everyone else followed not saying a word. We all waited outside as they placed her body in the middle of the Temple. When that was done we all went back to the main square to have a feast in honor of Aesa. I sighed as I looked at Artemis. You could tell she was truly broken but no-one believe me apart from Siren. Siren could see she was broken and knew that she would snap one day.

"Uncle, why did Aesa have to die to stop the war? How did she die?" Scarlett said walking beside me.

"I don't know Scarlett. But I do know Boreas is afraid it may happen again. Everyone is in shock that one of the true Immortals has died." I said.

"Are you like Grandfather?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you think it shall happen again?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. We have no idea as to why she died. It could be that she died because she was a seer. Or it could be that she was the first child of a Demon and Angel. Or it could be anything. It could of been a power she didn't know of at the time. Until we know what it was then we can't be sure if it will happen again." I said.

Scarlett nodded looking deep in thought. I let her be, I knew it was hard on her. Aesa was her best friend and Scarlett had just finished aging when the war began. She was just a 18 year girl who was thrown in to battle just when she stopped being a child then she had to see her best friend dead when she shouldn't be able to die. It was hard to take in at my age, so it most be worse for her.

I could see the pain of losing her in Scarlett's brown eyes what had a tint of green in them. I'm sure I would have the same pain in my milk chocolate eyes but I would not think about myself when all my family was hurting from losing Aesa. I sighed again before putting an arm around Scarlett, trying to show that everything would be alright in the end. Scarlett nodded like she knew it was what I meant.

The rest of the walk to the main square was silent. No-one talked as the was all in deep sadness from what had happen not but a week ago.

The feast was over but now may was dancing under the moonlight. I stayed in the shadows watching how they had fun to try to forget the sadness and pain from losing Aesa.

"Something in her soul has broken." Siren stated as she came up beside me.

"Who are you talking about now Siren? And how do you know?" I asked with a sigh.

"Ah, my dear brother have you forgotten who you are talking to?" Siren asked with a laugh.

I rised my eyebrow at her. She sighed and showed me her locket what was under the top of her blood-red dress before she pulled it out for me to see. I was glowing a bright blue.

"What has that got to do with anything Siren?" I asked in a annoyed voice.

"Remember how I used to hunt in Greece?" She asked.

"You would got to a rock out at sea and sing with a boat got close to you. When the ship crashed you would drink the ones that lived crash blood." I asked wondering where she was going with this.

"Ah, but I did something else. Something that annoyed Nyx to no end." Siren said.

"Which was?" I asked when she did not carry on.

"I learned to take there souls. That's what makes my locket glow blue their souls." Siren said with a laugh.

I could see how that would annoy Nyx as it was what her race did, Demons was not meant to take souls.

"How does this have to do with who ever has a broken soul?" I asked.

"It's Artemis. When I learned to take souls, I also learned to read souls. It's not like I can see dead people or anything like that but when a soul is still in the body I can read it. Artemis' soul is broken. Now I have meant other people with broken souls and they go crazy at some point. We have to be careful when it comes to her. At some point she will snap and there will be nothing that will bring her back from the black oblivion which is insanity." Siren explained as she watched the Demon dancers use their essence to make the glow.

"What is there to be done when that does happen Siren?" I asked watching her with my arms crossed across my chest.

"I don't know yet. But let's hope she snaps when we have a plan." Siren said bouncing on her tiny feet. Her sandy blond hair bounced with her.

"Come on let's join the party." I said with fake joy as she linked our arms together.

"That's the spirit." Siren said as she messed with my own sandy hair.

I laughed at my sisters love for anything a little like a party. When we was walking to the area where many was dancing I saw Artemis from the corner of my eye. I could feel a sense of darkness coming from her.

_That's the broken soul. _I heard Siren's voice in my head.

I nodded and twirled her into a dance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Xavier's POV. Houston, Texas, 1881.**

I had left the underworld. I wanted to get out there see the world. Live where ever I wanted too. Find my mate. So I left Marie in charge of my clan till I return. She was ine of my most trusted Demons in my clan.

I was in the forest finishing my meal when I heard the sound of a Vampire coming towards me. I didn't care if the Vampire wanted to fight me, as I knew I would win. I heard him stop by a tree close by.

When I had finished drinking the human dry, I dropped the to the ground and look at the Vampire. He like all the Vampires I have met had crimson eyes. He had golden blond hair. He ad many scars on him. Most of them bite marks. I could tell he was part of the newborn wars, and he wasn't a newborn.

"Hello." I greeted.

"What are you?" He asked with a southern accent.

"I am a Demon and you are a Vampire." I said.

"I have never heard of a Demon before." He said.

"Ah, yes but the Volturi know of us, so it's up to them to tell you about us." I said with a grin.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Xavier Demokritou. What is your name?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock." He said.

"Well Jasper, I think we could be good friends. So since I have no where to stay, how about I stay with you?" I asked picking up my bag from where it was on the floor.

"Ok, but shouldn't you do something about that body?" Jasper said.

"Of course." I stated walking over to him.

After I pasted the body I used my power to set it on fire. I watched Jasper as his eyes went wide.

"Come on, let's go." I said with a grin.

He nodded before taking off with me right beside him. Yes, I could see us being good friends.

**Houston Texas 1890.**

In the nine years, I had been staying with Jasper we did become very good friends. We was out hunting when we ran into a female Vampire. She was about 5ft 5, had long chocolate brown curly hair that reached the middle of her back, and the most kiss-able blood-red lips.. She looked like an goddess. She first looked at Jasper, and then met my eyes.

I watched as her iris of her eyes turn from crimson to a bright pink. Most likely the same as mine. I could feel the link being made, I also saw the pink cord from my heart to hers. I had just found my soul mate, and I couldn't be happier.

"What the hell just happened?" Jasoer said after our eyes went back to normal.

"I just found my soul mate, in this beautiful Vampire." I said not taking my eyes away from this goddess of a woman.

I walked over to her, and put my hand out for her to shake.

"My name is Xavier Demokritou, And you are?" I said.

She smiled at me and took my hand.

"My name is Natasha Romanchik. It is very nice to meet you Xavier." She answered in a russian accent.

I grined at her, before turning her to my shocked friend.

"This is my friend Jasper Whitlock." I said.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper." Natasha said.

"Nice to meet you too Natasha." Jasper said snapping out this shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasha's POV. 1910. Underworld.**

After Xavier, and I left Jasper we found my older sister. She had to change her name to Dusk, when she became a Death Angel. She would now visited us when ever she could. She found Caleb for the wedding, after I told her he never left his home town. You see my twin brother is now the leader of the Werewolves, I was turned the same night he was bitten. We had been in underworld for 2 weeks. We was getting married in another week. I had met all his family when I got here. I was going to be the first Vampire to marry in to the main family. They all seemed vary nice. Siren was my best friend here. Artemis stayed away from mostly everyone. I could see aura's of people, and she had a dark aura but you could see there used to be a lot of light. I knew from that something happened to changed her and not for the better.

I liked it here but I wouldn't stay here. There was a lot of fighting between the Demons. As well as some acted with other supernaturals. The Elders seemed to like watching other supernaturals fight, which I did not. Xavier seemed not to like it as well but he must of gotten used to it, so not many people could see how it bothered him. I knew Siren saw it in both of us, as she kept shooting worried glances. Like she was afraid that I would break-down or Xavier would get out of control trying to stop the fights. But we both stayed in control of our selves.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Siren threw a paper ball at me.

"What did you do that Siren?" I asked.

"You seemed to deep in thought, for your on good." Siren said with a shrug.

"Can you tell me why Artemis' aura is dark." I asked.

Siren's face went dark with great sadness, when I asked.

"There was a great war. Many died in the war, all the races around the world had some part in it but only the leader's, our allies, our race, and mates remembers that day. You see Artemis is the only Demon to find their soul mate in a Angel. They had only one child, and she was beautiful as well as powerful. Aesa was her name. She was the only Demon to ever be able to see the future. She saw the war before hand, and we trained. We, the Demons and the Angels fought for our mates and honor. While the others for power. Aesa and her mate fought to. She lost her mate in the war. Xavier had to fight off those who was after her. She seemed to turn her self off, in a way, after she cried over him for a while. She walked to the middle of the battle ground and then there was a blinding light. When clearing the battle ground of bodies and souls, a Death Angel saw her soul with the other souls. None of them could obtain her soul, so they let her be. She was the first of the true Immortals to die. That was also the day Artemis' soul broke. I have been watching her since that day, and I can tell one day something is going to make her snap, and she may not come back from it." Siren explained with a sigh.

"I so sorry for her." I said.

I knew if I could cry, I would be.

"Yes, so am I. I just hoping in she just snaps, it will make her better. But I don't think it will. I have told the other Elders that she was going or gone isane, because of Aesa's death but they won't believe me. I think they are waiting to see it. Well the will, and then I will tell they should of listened to me." She said.

"True." I replied.

"Come on Natasha, your getting married to my brother, so be happy." Siren shouted.

"I am! I really am happy. No need to shout." I growled with my hands over my ears.

Siren just laughed. Then there was a knock on the door before it was opened and there stood Jasper.

"Jasper!" I cried and jumped at him.

He laughed but hugged me back.

"Hey Natasha, Xavier just got me here." Jasper eplained still laughing after he felt my confusion.

"It's good to see you Jazz." I said after I let him go.

"It's good to see you to Asha." Jasper said.

I laughed when he used his nickname for me.

"Hello Jasper, I'm Siren Xavier's sister." Siren said as she saw her on chance to say introduce her self.

"Good to met you Siren, I had heard a lot about you." Jasper said shaking her hand.

"All good I hope." Siren said with a smile.

"Well you will have to talk to Xavier about that." Jasper said as he ran his fingers through his messy blond hair.

Siren's face clouded abit with anger. Then she smiled quick to Jasper and I before walking quickly out the room.

"I will blame you if she beats the crap out of Xavier." I accused him.

"I did nothing." Jasper said with his hands up in surrender.

I just shook my head at him before sitting back down.

**Natasha's POV. 1991. Juneau, Alaska.**

I was so happy. In my arms was the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen. She had the chocolate brown eyes that Xavier has, but my curly dark brown hair. She was paler then normal Demons or Vampires and pale rose lips. We called her, Isabella Marie Demokritou.

Xavier had gone to get Jasper to saw him, his little girl. Dusk and Caleb had come already to see her. Siren came with her 2 year old son Christian. Sabrina helped me with the birth as she had a better healing power then most Demon's.

"Natasha, I'm back and I got Jazz with me." I heard Xavier say from down stairs.

I smiled at Isabella, before heading down the stairs. When I walked in the living room and Isabella's eyes met Jasper's newly gold eyes, they made the same link as Xavier and I. When they was back to normal, I knew Xavier was abit anger.

"Hey, it's your fault you brought her soulmate here." I told him before I handed Isabella to Jasper.

He was smiling so much I thought hia face hurt.

"Well, now we know her sulmate will look after her right." Xavier mumbled as he pulled me into his arms.

I nodded in his chest before turning to watch Isabella play with Jasper's hand. I smiled, it would all work out in the end. Nothing could stop us being will eachother now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Natasha's POV. 1994. Juneau, Alaska.**

I smiled happily as I watched Bella playing in the snow. She was my angel. She was a gift giving to me, when many of my kind will never feel the joy of being a mother. Xavier had giving me that joy and I would be forever thankful. I was knocked out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. I went to answer the door, I can sense Xavier behind me. I opened the door to find Siren and Christian standing there. Siren face was edged in sadness, while Chrstian looked happy to be here.

"Hello Siren, Christian why do you go out back where Bella is playing." I said.

Christian nodded and ran through the house to the back down to play with Bella. I then let Siren in. We all sat in the living room.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but father wants you home Xavier." Siren said looking Xavier dead in the eye.

"I can't leave Natasha and Bella, just for him." Xavier stated but Siren was already shaking her head.

"You don't understand it's an order. He also wants you to bring them to. Ever since the marking of Bella, he has wanted her to be in the underworld. Everyone can feel how much power she has Xavier and father wants to know how much and how he can use it." Siren explained.

"He wants to use my child as a weapon." I cried of in rage.

"He may. You have to understand our father is like Aro of the Volturi. He loves power, and if there is a great power which is not his, then he will get that power on his side. Bella could take over him and that scares him." Siren defended.

I looked at Xavier who looked shocked and defeated.

"Your going to take us to the underworld, where we watch our child be turned into a weapon." I asked him.

"I can not disobey an order." Xavier said with a sign.

I looked at him like he was crazy. He was going to take our child to a place where she will be turned in to a weapon!! Over my pile of ashes. If I have to leave with Bella then so be it. Bella will not become a weapon. No matter what.

"I know this will be hard on you Natasha, but Xavier can not disobey him, like you can't disobey Aro." Siren tried to explain but I wouldn't listen.

I was coming up with where I should take Bella. I knew I would have to keep moving. Xavier would use our link to find me, and Boreas would look for Bella using her power. I would have to tell her not to us her powers alot.

Siren stayed till dark before leaving. I put Bella to bed, I could see she somehow knew what was going to happen but she didn't say anything. I kissed her on the head before going to lay down with Xavier. I waited till I was sure he was in deep sleep before getting up and getting a bag of things together. I got some of my clothes and Bella's. Two pictures, and Bella's teddy which Jasper got her and wrote a quick note to Xavier before I picked up Bella. While I was packing she had put on a white sundress, as she never felt the cold, and the Phoenix crest necklace to show that she was part of Xavier's clan. She wore white ballet flats.

I jumped out of her window to make less noise and took off into the forest. I ran through Forks and kept going. I smelled wet dog when I ran into La Push but I didn't stop. I felt something hot and furry hit my side. I went flying towards a tree before I hit the tree I threw Bella and the bag to the side before turning around. There in front of my was 3 wolf-shifters and I knew they was going to kill me. I knew not to run away. So I was going to die fighting. I ran at them and they attacked.

**Third Person.**

Bella watched in shock and fear as her mother ran at the 3 wolf-shifters. She frozen to much in fear to help her mother. The wolves attacked and ripped her apart like a rag doll. One phased as set the body on fire.

Bella stared at the fire with tears rolling down her cheek. She could see her mothers soul standing behind the fire looking at her with sadness and pain.

While Xavier had just found the note his wife left when he was over come with pain. He fell to the floor trying to hold himself together as he let the tears fell from his eyes. As he knew he could only be in this pain if Natasha was dead. He cried out in pain of losing his wife and soul mate.

In Russia Caleb felt his link with his twin die and knew she was dead. He let out a pained filled howl with the rest as the last Werewolves for the lost of his sister. before heading towards Forks, where he knew his niece would be.

While Dusk walking towards Nyx felt ice surround her already non beating heart and gasped looking at the map to see a soul just in La Push.

Viola cousin of Natasha and half fairy who got her wings at the age of 10 saw the death in the stars before she started to head to Forks.

**Sam's POV.**

We had just finished setting the Blood sucker on fire when we all phased back and put on some clothes. We all looked at the 3 year old girl who was staring at the fire with pain in her chocolate brown eyes. Tears tinted pink from blood rolled down her cheeks. She was more pale then a Vampire. If it wasn't for her slow heart beat then I would of thought she was. She was wearing a white sundress and you could see what looked like a burn mark on her chest where her dress started on her chest. She was wearing a gold necklace what had a picture of a phoenix on it. There was a black bag next to her.

I sighed and looked at Jacob and Embry who was watching the girl.

"Jacob go get the bag, I will carry the girl. We will take her to the Cullens since she was with a Vampire in the first place maybe they know what she is." I said.

They nodded and Jacob picked up the bag as I picked the girl up. She was ice cold like a Vampire. I shook my head before taking off running in human form to the Cullens house.

**Alice's POV.**

I saw all our futures go black so I knew the Wolves were coming. Everyone went to stand on the porch to wait for them. They walked out the forest in human form. One was holding a bag and another was holding a child no more the 3 years old with dark brown curly hair. You could mistake her for a Vampire if it was not for her slow heart beat and chocolate brown eyes. The one holding her put her on the ground. Though she was standing in snow, she was wearing a sundress. Her face looked broken and in pain. Tinted pink tears were rolling down her cheeks. She lifted her lifeless eyes to Jasper.

I looked at my brother and saw he looked deeply sadden.

"Asha.." He whispered brokenly.

I looked back at the girl and that seemed to bring her out of her shock. Her eyes started to turn black. The wind picked up, it started to rain, the earth started to shake and lightening fill the night sky. I saw Jasper's eyes go wide.

"GET UP HERE NOW!" Jasper shouted at the Wolves.

They took one look at the girl and ran up the steps of the porch. I looked back to the child to see her eyes finish turning black. They were nothing but black. You couldn't even see the white of her eyes. That's when the wind became a whirlwind around her, the earth started to shake more and opened up around her to let fire out of the ground. And then she screamed. The pitch was so high we had to cover our ears. I saw abit of blood come from the Wolves ears because of the pitch. She stopped screaming when her right hand started glowing gold. It started from what looked like a swirl burn mark. She turned her back on us as used the glowing gold to take out 5 trees. She then ran and attack them like she was turning to get her emotions out with out hurt anyone.

We all watched as this little girl kept attacking more trees. I saw Jasper take a step forward like he was going to calm her down but he stopped as we heard what sound like big butterfly wings and big birds wings coming towards us. We looked up to see to women land on the ground. One was about 4"7 and had dark purple hair cut in a bob cut. She was wearing a deep blue dress were the skirt of the dress was cut to look like leaves and she was wearing black ballet flats. She had what looked like butterfly wings. They were midnight blue and violet. The other was about 5"9 with the same hair as the girl but she had her hair up in a french knot. She had black angel wings. She was wearing a black corset and black leather pants. Black high heel boots. She was wearing a onyx black angel wings necklace and on her middle finger of her right hand was a skull ring. They both had emerald green eyes and was watching the girl.

"Don't Jasper, she could kill you in the state she is in now. Let an Immortal calm her." The one in black said not taking her eyes of the girl.

I saw Jasper nod and step back.

"Viola please go over and stand by Jasper till I call for you to calm her down." The one in black said.

"Okay Dusk." The one wearing blue - Viola - said before dancing to Jasper. They nodded at eachother before looking back at the girl.

"Bells?" Dusk said looking at the girl.

She stopped and turned her black eyes on to Dusk.

"Bella?" Dusk tried again.

Bella's right hand glowed gold again but this time a gold sword was there.

"Isabella." Dusk shouted when swang the sword at her.

Dusk jumped back but Bella tried to attack her again. Dusk jumped back again and looked up at the sky.

"Natasha forgive me for this." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV.**

Dusk put her hands out pale up to the sky. A dark smoke started to appear and then it took form. There in her hands was a black scythe. She tensed and held the scythe ready to fight.

"BELLA!" Jasper shouted when he saw the fight.

Jasper took a step towards Bella. Viola grabbed him to hold him back.

"Don't worry. They can't kill each other, they're both Immortals. Don't go out there because if you do, you will die." Viola told him.

"What seeing visions now?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, the stars told me." Viola replied as she pulled him back.

Jasper just sighed and kept his eyes on Bella.

"Bella, please! It's me, Aunt Dusk. Snap out of it Bella." Dusk pleaded with Bella but you could see she was to far gone.

Bella made a noise in her throat what sounded like a cry of some kind. Maybe a battle cry? And then tried to attack Dusk again. Then the fight began. But they was moving to fast. I could only see a blur of brown hair and black even with my Vampire eye sight. I could hear metal hitting metal. And then the fight was over with a hiss of pain. I looked over to a tree to see the blade of Dusk's scythe in Bella's left shoulder. Bella tried to attack again with her sword but Dusk quickly grabbed her arm and made Bella stab herself in her right shoulder. Bella screamed the high pitch scream again. Dusk used the chains what made her belt and wrapped them around Bella's chest. You could see little blades come out of the chains just as they wrapped around her chest. The blades went in to her chest and most likely into her lungs. She stopped screaming and started coughing up blood it started off being red then it turned black.

"Viola now!" Dusk called.

Viola glided over there and pulled some powder out of her bag and blew it into Bella's face. Bella's eyes went back to normal apart from being blood red now and not the chocolate brown from before.

"Remove the chains, she calm." Viola stated.

Dusk nodded and removed the chains. We could see it bleeding move before it stopped but the blood was black.

"Aunt Viola." Bella choked.

"Shh, sweetheart. Just sleep." Viola said as she moved her hand in front of Bella's face. It glowed blue.

Bella then went limp and the gold sword disappeared.

"Remove that thing now." Viola barked at Dusk.

Dusk removed the scythe from Bella's shoulder. Bella fell into Viola's arms. She stood and turned and headed towards us and the house.

"The wolf on the left imprinted on you." Viola told Dusk as she past.

Dusk nodded no emotion on her face as she walked to the wolf.

"Name?" She questioned.

"Jacob Black." He answered.

"Well you better get used to being around Vampires Jacob, as I'm not taking my niece away from her mate and his coven." Dusk said before she walked back to Viola who had stopped in front of Jasper.

"Jasper." Viola said.

Jasper nodded and led them in the house with us following. Viola layed Bella on the coffee table and sat her bag beside her.

"Alice in the bag their holding should be a change of clothes for Bella, could you chose something for her to wear." Viola asked.

I nodded and went through the bag to pull out a gold silk dress and handed it to Viola. Viola nodded her thanks and placed it beside her.

Jasper was pacing and a worried look on his face. Everyone else was sat down apart from Dusk who was leaning against a wall with no emotion on her face. She was following ever move with her eyes. I sat down next to Edward and watched Viola.

She finished cleaning off the blood from Bella and then took what looked like a hand made hunting knife and cut into her chest. It was deep enough to get to her vein, and again Bella's blood was black. Viola poured some liquid from a bottle she had in her bag in to the cut just before it closed up only leaving a light scar. Viola then changed Bella into the clean dress.

"You didn't have to put that much poison into her." Viola stated as she picked Bella up and handed her to Jasper.

"I didn't have a choice. She was out of control, we needed her weak enough for you to calm her." Dusk stated in a voice with no emotion.

"She watched her mother being ripped apart. Do you remember what Natasha did when you was killed?" Viola asked looking into Dusk's eyes.

"I was dead so no." Dusk said still no emotion.

"She found your killer and used your father's gun to kill him." Viola said.

Dusk said nothing just stared in her eyes.

"At least Bella killed no one." Viola said in a voice of ice.

"I know, but if we haven't have shown up when we did Jasper would be dead right now." Dusk replied.

"Bella wouldn't have killed me." Jasper snarled glaring at Dusk.

"She could and would have. She wasn't in control of her body Jasper. She let her pain and rage take over her. She is dangerous Jasper and you need to get that into you head." Dusk said glaring back at him.

"Is Natasha coming back?" Jasper asked.

"We will see her in 10 years." Dusk stated.

"How? We killed her, so how is she coming back?" Jacob asked.

"She will be coming back as a Death Angel like me." Dusk said and went back to watching every move with her eyes.

Viola turned to us and smiled.

"Hello, I'm sorry we had to met like this. My name is Viola as you have heard. I'm a fairy. And Dusk over there is my cousin, who is a Death Angel. Bella over there is a Demon. She is My cousin's daughter. Natasha was a Vampire but in 10 years time she will be a Death Angel. My cousin Cabel who is Natasha's twin brother and Dusk's little brother he is a Werewolf and he will be here in a few days." Viola explained to us.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my husband Edward. My brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my parents Esme and Carlisle. I see you know Jasper." I said.

"Yes I know Jasper." Viola said before turning to the wolves. "Your the wolf-shifter pack leader Same Uley and beta Jacob Black. And your Embry Call."

"Yes, but what do you mean wolf-shifter? We are Werewolves." Sam said.

"Wait till you see Cabel, and then you'll see why your not a Werewolf." Dusk said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Viola's POV.**

"How do you know Jasper?" Alice asked me.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Well...." I said but I was cut off before I could say anything else.

"Jasper is Bella's soulmate." Dusk said in her emotionless voice.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted staring at Jasper.

He looked like a deer staring into headlights. I jumped up and danced to him giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Can I tell the story please?" I asked with my super sweet voice.

Jasper just nodded as he held Bella closer to his chest. I smiled brightly before doing a black flip so I was in front of the others and I sat down in front of them.

"Well, it all started when Jasper was in the newborn wars. He met Xavier Demokritou, a Demon. Xavier is also one of the Elder's of the Demons, but anyway. They became friends, and Xavier stayed with Jasper till one day they met a beautiful Vampire. Her chocolate brown hair reached the middle of her back and her crimson eyes sparkled with joy. Her name was Natasha. And when Xavier's and Natasha's eyes met the link was made. Their iris's turned pink and a link from his heart to hers was made. Xavier and Natasha then left to find a new place to live away from all the fighting. Later they got married and I was at their wedding as well as Jasper, Dusk, Cabel, and his mate Theresa. That's how I met Jasper. Then after Natasha had Bella, Xavier wanted his best friend to see his daughter. So he brought Jasper to see Bella, and the same link was made. Then every birthday Jasper went to." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Esme asked Jasper.

"Well, no really asked about my life before I came to the family. And I didn't know if Xavier would of liked me telling people about the other supernaturals out there." Jasper explained as he sat down.

No one really talked after that, accept when the rest of the wolf pack came. The one named Seth imprinted on me and didn't mind that I was going to be staying with the Cullens. I looked at Bella and knew she would be waking up soon, so I went to get a bowl. When I got there she had just opened her eyes. She sat up and I had the bowl under her just as she began to cough up the left over black blood. I took it away after she had finished.

"Aunt Viola?" She asked.

"Hey sweetheart." I replied.

Bella looked at me then to Dusk and then to Jasper. She started crying most likely remembering Natasha was dead.

"I should of seen it." She cried.

I froze when she said that. I saw Jasper tense when she said that. Dusk's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean by you should of seen it?" Dusk asked.

"I should have seen it in a vision." Bella sobbed looking at Dusk.

I felt my heart turn to ice when she said that.

"What have you seen before?" Dusk said her voice sounding smaller then normal.

"A war. There's two out comes. One: peace and I live and the other, I die and peace." Bella said in a small voice.

I felt tears running down my face. I could see rage and sadness in Dusk's eyes. Jasper's face looked heart broken.

"Viola!" Dusk choked out.

I nodded and used my power to make Bella sleep. When she was out I fell to my knees, my arms wrapped around my chest and screamed as tears kept running down my face. I heard Dusk punch the wall and felt the house shake.

"No!" Jasper cried.

I looked at him. He was holding Bella close like if he let go he would lose her.

"She can't! She won't!" Dusk stated.

I looked at her and saw her fist was still in the wall.

"It's going to happen again Dusk." I whispered.

"No!" She said as she ripped her fist from the wall and turned to face me.

"It is. Bella is going to die just like Aesa." I whispered.

"NO!" Dusk shouted. "We will stop it! She won't die! Bella won't die!"

"So what we take her to the underworld?" I questioned.

"NO!" Dusk roared. "Natasha died keeping Bella away from there! You know that Boreas wants to use Bella as a weapon! And think what Artemis may do to her!"

"NO!" Jasper roared standing up. "Bella will not go anywhere near Artemis!"

"Viola check the stars." Dusk whispered.

I looked at her and nodded.

**Dusk's POV.**

I was so glad that Viola was one of the few of her kind that could read the stars. I helped her up and walked out side with her. The others followed behind us. Viola walked by her self and looked at the sky.

"What did you mean by check the stars?" Carlisle asked.

"A few fairies can let the stars speak through them and read them. The stars have been there since before the dawn of time and they know things. Like love, death and prohesy. If Bella's vision is true the stars will know and if the stars know then my leader will to." I explained.

"Why would your leader know?" Carlisle asked.

"Nyx has been called the night itself. She knows what the stars knows." I replied before I looked back at Viola.

She pointed to one star and a link was made. Her eyes turned an aqua blue and when she talked you knew it wasn't her.

"Two sisters born at different times and by different parents but are sisters of the soul. Both are faced with battle. While the first has to give up her body to stop the battle, the other will bring her home. But if she does not have allies she will fail."

Viola's eyes went back to normal and the link was broken and we walked inside.

"Okay, so all we need is allies." I said.

"The Werewolves will be with us as well as the La Push pack." Viola said.

"We will have the Denali coven." Jasper added.

"The fairies will help us." Viola stated.

"Nyx will help and so will Gabriel and his angels." I said.

"What about Aro, Cuias and Marcus?" Viola asked.

"If they met Bella and they talked then they may help. The war was not helpful for them last time." I answered.

"What about Jessica's and Logan's packs?" Viola asked.

"Well first we have to know who we are up against. If Bella goes to the underworld then I would guess Artemis. Jessica will fight with Artemis if it was Artemis. Logan will fight with Xavier." I said.

"Yes, we all know that the Elders will have to know at some point near the war." Viola said with a nod.

"Xavier and Siren will help." Jasper said.

"Yes, maybe Sabrina and Miach too." I added.

"Hermes will help us because of Summer." Viola said.

"Phoebe will help because she won't fight her brother." I said.

"Boreas and Anthia will help Artemis. Boreas wants Bella as a weapon and Bella will not be one." Jasper stated.

"Apollo will stand with his sister. Diana will stand with her sister and Vulcan will fight will Boreas." I added.

"What about the Nymph's and the Cat-shifters?" Viola asked.

I shrugged, I didn't know about them.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"The second Immortal war." Viola stated while in deep thought.

"What do you mean second Immortal war? We have never had one before." Carlisle said.

I looked him right in the eyes and I knew I had to tell them.

"There was a war many years ago before Forks had this many people. It was a power battle. Many lost their lives. I had just woken up as a Death Angel when it began. We didn't fight much at first but the war was killing too many so the Angels and Demons went in to fight to stop it and to protect mates. Aesa was the first and so far only child of a Demon and Angel and was mated to a Wolf-shifter from the La Push. He was killed in the war and Aesa stopped the war. She died stopping it. She was the first and only Demon to die." I explained.

"Why don't we know about this?" Carlisle asked.

"It has been kept from history as it was a dark time for all of the races and many did not want it to be relived." I said.

Carlisle nodded looking thoughtful.

I leaned against the wall and went back to being emotionless.

**Jasper's POV.**

Well tonight has been overwhelming. My best friend died. I can't help my soul mate when she lost control. I got told my best friend will be back from the dead in 10 years time. And to top it all off my soul mate may die in a war.

I sighed and held Bella closer to me. I knew when she woke up she would have to go hunting. Her eyes were red when she woke up the first time. I hated what Dusk had to do to her to help Viola to calm her down.

Viola is scary when talking for the stars. Her voice is ghostly when she does. I shook my head to clear it from thoughts as I felt Bella move. I looked down just as she opened her red eyes.

"Come on Darlin' let's go hunting." I said.

Bella nodded and we left after we told everybody.

When we came back all the pack was asleep and Viola was asleep curled in a ball with Seth's arm around her. I smiled it was nice to see her happy though I didn't know her that well. Dusk was asleep next to Jacob, who was leaning his head on her shoulder. I could hear Esme in the kitchen most likely starting to cook for everyone who needs to end. I could hear Carlisle moving around his study most likely looking up all he had found out. Edward and Emmett was playing a game on the console and Rose and Alice was watching.

I walked over with Bella and sat next to my brother's will Bella on my lap.

"Bella, your mom is coming back as a Death Angel." I whispered into her ear.

She turned to me with a bright smile on her face. I smiled back at her before watching my brothers as Bella did the same.

"Can I try?" Bella asked when Emmett won against Edward again.

"Sure kid." Emmett said handing Bella, Edward's controller.

It was a fighting game and I knew Bella had never played a game like this. So I watched to see how this would turn out. They was still playing 5 hours later. Now the Wolves and Viola and Dusk have woken up and are watching too. They had already eaten the food Esme cooked. I had to feed Bella as she wouldn't stop playing. Everyone had made a bet who would win. Edward, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Brady bet Emmett would win but Alice, Viola, Collin, Seth, Rosalie, Leah and Jared bet on Bella. Dusk was staying out of it but said that Bella would win. I didn't feel like betting so I stayed out of it. After another hour of them playing I was starting to think they would be at it forever if it wasn't for that Bella just won.

"How the hell did you do that?" Emmett asked shocked.

"I don't know." Bella said with a shrug.

"You have played before haven't you?" Emmett said.

"Nope. Never heard of this before today but thanks for letting me play." Bella said before she hopped of my lap and went over to Dusk.

"Pay up." Viola said smiling at Edward and the others, while they was shocked.

"You should of learned to never bet against me Edward." Alice said as she took her part of the bet.

"But you didn't have a vision so how was I meant to know you could be right with out a vision." Edward whined.

"Because I'm always right." Alice said and that made us laugh.

Everyone who needed too ate and Same called the imprints so they could stay here. I think Bella just made us friends with the wolves. We all sat around watching a movie till we heard a wolf howl in the night. Bella jumped up and ran outside and of course everyone followed.

Bella threw her head back and howled like a real wolf. The wolf howled back at her and then we heard the sound of 20 beast running towards us as well as the smell of snow and pine. There walked out the forest was true Werewolves. You could see the human in them as the walked out. They had short from brown to black fur. Their eyes were yellow as they stared at us. Bella was in front of us by 10 feet and all I wanted was to have behind me but I knew these would not hurt her.

Two of them walked towards Bella and stood on their back legs. They both roared as they changed back to human form. It was more painful to them then it is for Wolf-shifters. After 3 minutes there stood a man about 6"9 and a woman about 5"9. The man had shaggy chocolate brown hair, the same as Bella and Dusk. He had the same green eyes and had a bit of a tan. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. The woman had black hair to her shoulders. Her eyes was a sapphire blue. She was wearing the some apart from she was wear a black tank top.

"Uncle Cabel, Aunt Therea." Bella said as she jumped into Cabel's arms.

"Hello little one." Cabel said with a thick russian accent.

"Look at how you have grown." Theresa said also with a russian accent.

Another Werewolf came forward. He was the smallest at of them all. He got on his back legs and roared much like his leaders. He had shaggy dark brown hair and aquamarine eyes. He was about 6"1. He was wearing the same as Cabel but his t-shirt was grey. He looked about 15 years old.

"What about me?" He asked as Bella finished hugging Cabel and Theresa.

Bella turned to him and smiled before running at him.

"Dima." Bella shouted before jumping in to his open arms.

"Hello little beauty." Dima replied smiling.

"Come on let's all change back and met who will be taking care of our little one." Cabel called to the other Werewolves.

They nodded their heads before changing form. There was 10 men and 7 women. They all walked over to us with Cabel, Theresa, Dima and Bella.

"Hello, I'm Cabel. This is my wife Theresa and son Dima. The men here are Adam, Bogdan, Boris, Daniil, Demyan, Feliks, Fillipp, Gena, Ilya, and Kazimir. The women are Akilina, Darya, Ekaterina, Feodora, Galina, Katenka, and Larisa." Cabel said and in turn the Werewolves nodded.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. My sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper. And my daughter's Rosalie and Alice." Carlisle said and we nodded when our names were said.

"I'm Sam and this is my imprint Emliy. My pack Jacob, Seth, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry and Leah. Jared's imprint Kim and Paul's imprint Rachel." Same said and in turn they nodded to their name.

"I'm Viola and I'm Seth's imprint." Viola said.

"I'm Jacob's imprint." Dusk said.

"And I'm me." Bella suddenly said.

Everyone looked at her with confusion rolling off in waves.

"What? You all had things to say, I wanted to say something too." Bella said with a pout.

That made everyone apart from Bella to laugh.

"Let's go inside shall we." Esme said.

We all nodded and went inside. Esme feed the Werewolves.

"Have you done the ceremony yet?" I heard Cabel ask Dusk.

That made everyone shut up to listen.

"No, I thought we should wait for you so I didn't ask Bella to do it." Dusk answered.

"I think we should do it at Twilight tomorrow." Viola put in.

Cabel nodded.

"Think you can do it Bells?" Dusk asked.

Bella just nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: All the names for the Werewolves are Russian.**

**Jasper's POV.**

While everyone else slept, the family went hunting and I stayed home wanting T.V as I already went hunting with Bella. When everyone woke up and after eating we went outside to spent the day in the sun.

I sat down on the grass and watched everyone. Viola was sitting with Seth going through her bag. Dusk was working on dark flames as Jacob watched her. Cabel and Theresa was sitting on the grass enjoying the sun. Leah was talking to the Female Werewolves. Daniil and Paul was play fighting in human form. Adam was talking with Carlisle and Sam. While the other Wolves and Werewolves were talking quietly. Emmett and Edward was watching Daniiland Paul. Alice and Rosalie was taking about shopping. Esme was gardening. Bella was trying to tackle Dima but he kept moving out the way before she could get him down.

I smiled seeing her have fun.

"Bella!" Cabel called.

Bella stopped going after Dima and ran other to Cabel.

"Yes, Uncle Cabel?" Bella asked when she was standing in front of him.

"Can you get me some metal and turn it gold?" Cabel asked.

I watched Bella nodded before she put her hand out with her palm up to the sky. The earth shook alittle before abit of silver metal came out of the earth and in to her hand. Bella turned to Cabel and just as she put it in his hand it turned gold.

"Thank you Little One." Cabel said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Bella said before running off and tackling Dima to the ground.

"Hey!" I heard him yelp.

"Never turn your back on a attacker." Bella said smiling brightly.

I laughed at them.

"You know, Natasha would love it that your taking care of Bella." Dusk said from next to me.

"She would love it more if she could see it." I replied.

"Don't go all depressed. Natasha will be back and will beat you up for being depressed when you should be happy." Dusk said.

I shook my head smiling, knowing that was most likely true.

"What is happening at twilight?" I asked.

"Natasha's burial ceremony." Dusk replied.

"What has Bella got to do?" I asked watching Bella and Dima play fight.

"You'll just have to wait and see. But remember it will be a Demon burial." Dusk said before she went back to Jacob.

I sighed and went back to watching Bella and Dima.

"Alice, Rosalie could you go and get us all black dresses and the boys something to wear tonight what is also black. Oh and could you get Bella a white dress." Viola asked.

"Sure but why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because it's Natasha burial ceremony." Viola said.

Rosalie gasped and nodded before both her and Alice went to the mall.

"Esme do you have any fairy lights?" Akilina asked.

"Yes, why?" Esme asked.

"I think she wants to set up for after the ceremony." Dusk explained.

"What happens after the ceremony?" Carlisle asked and by now everyone was listening in.

"We have a celebration." Viola sang.

"What do you celebrate?" Edward asked confused.

"Their life before they died and that we will see them again in this case." Dusk answered.

"How do you celebrate it?" Carlisle asked.

"There is music and food and dancing." Viola sang as she twirled around.

"Games." Bella added.

"Oh no I am not playing one of those crazy Demon games." Dima said shaking his head.

"Fine." Bella sighed.

"I can't wait to see you dance Bella." Viola said picking Bella up and spinning her around.

"What is so special about Bella dancing?" Paul asked.

"You have never seen a Demon dance so you'll have to wait and see." Ekaterina said.

"It's a beautiful thing to see and Bella's will be truly special as it will be the first time dancing." Darya said.

"And of course she is from Xavier's clan. When they dance it's so beautiful." Akilina added.

The other Werewolves nodded in agreement. I never really got to see them dancing. I mean I went to the wedding but I couldn't stay for the party after it. How the Werewolves talked about them dancing made me feel as I missed out on something I shouldn't of.

When Alice and Rosalie got back we had enough time to get ready before it was twilight. After we got ready we stood with the other Werewloves. You could tell they knew what was going to happen. The only ones not there was Cabel, Theresa and Dima out of the Werewolves. We stood there till it was Twilight.

Out from the house came Bella. Her hair was in a braid over her shoulder. She was wearing a white dress. Following her was Dusk and Cabel. Behind them was Theresa and Dima and last was Viola. Cabel, Theresa, Dimaand Viola all went to stand to the side of us as Dusk grabbed Bella's hand. They started to walk around us and from their joined hands came a mist which was gold mixed with black. They made a circle around us. They stopped and Dusk let go of Bella's hand before going over to Cabel and all. Bella was alone at the top of the circle.

"We are here to say farewell to the body of Natasha Demokritou wife of Elder Xavier and leader of his clan." Bella stated. Dusk nodded to Dima who went to stand behind Bella.

Dusk walked over to me and took me back to her place next Viola.

"Do not do anything, just watch." Dusk said before turning to look at Bella.

Bella moved her right arm so it was in front of her and her pale facing the earth. She began to shake as the earth shook. Her eyes rolled back and her whole body shook. Dima grabbed her arm to keep in front of her and held her shoulder to keep her up. She was shaking so much she started to get a nose bleed. I wanted nothing more then to stop this but I knew Dusk wouldn't be letting Bella do this if Bella could get really hurt.

I watched shocked as a stone statue came out the ground. It was of a table where Natasha was laying on it holding flowers over her stomach. Suddenly Bella's hand curled in to the fist and the stone was blasted off with a white light. The statue was no more but in it's place was the same table but now held the body of Natasha. She had her eyes closed and her hair in loose curls behind her head like a pillow. She was wearing a long white dress and the flowers were gold and white. She looked the same as the last time I saw her.

I looked at Bella who had stopped shaking and the bleeding stopped though the blood was still there. Bella stepped toward the table to the body that held her mother and touch her mother's arm.

"May ice always protect you." She whispered though we all could hear.

Ice started to surround Natasha's body till she was in a coffin of ice. Dusk stepped forward as Bella stepped back.

"May light show you the way." Dusk said as the black flames I saw before appeared under the ice.

It lighted the ice so you could see Natasha better. She stepped back and Viola came forward. She pulled what looked to be seeds from her bag as she did.

"May earth remain your home." Viola whispered before she blew the seeds at the ice coffin.

Around the edge of the coffin appeared white and gold roses. Cabel was the last to step foward. In his hand he held the metal that Bella gave him. I could see he had made it into the Phoenix of Xavier's clan.

"May you forever remain in our hearts." Cabel said as he placed the metal over Natasha's heart.

I watched as the ice held it there. I then looked over at Bella. She was looking towards the setting sun. She waved her hand and there came a portal. 4 of the Werewolves lifted the coffin and followed Bella in to the portal. I along with everyone else followed. We followed till the got to what looked like a temple and entered it. Inside was made from white marble and was lit by golden candles. There was a waterfall at the very back of the temple in front of a painting of a Phoenix. In front of the water fall was a table. They placed the coffin on the table and Bella rubbed her hands together and then blew.

Out of her hands came a Phoenix made of fire. It flew around the room and then out the door. We took one more looke at Natasha before going back to the portal and home. When we got home and Bella had closed the portal it was nice and the white fairy lights which surrounded the trees and the back of the house were on.

"Let us celebrate." Dusk said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper's POV.**

"Music?" Dusk asked Viola.

Viola looked at her and nodded with a giggle before she danced her was to the middle of the back garden.

"_Sing_." Viola whispered looking out to the forest.

The wind started to move the trees and flower petals. And it sound like it was singing. The melody was beautiful and paceful.

Dusk closed her eyes with a small smile on her face as Viola jumped in the air and began to twril. The Werewolves and the pack, most went to get food while others danced. We all watched.

"Little Beauty, come dance with me." Dima said as he took Bella's hand.

"Let her dance on her own first Dima." Dusk ordered opening her eyes.

Dima sighed but nodded.

All the Werewolves left the set up dance floor, and Viola landed next to Seth as we all turned to Bella.

Bella closed her eyes and the trees song picked up and grew louder. The petals took form of women and sang a wordless melody. Bella looked down and her arms came around her.

Power seemed to gather in the air around Bella. We couldn't see but we could feel it. Suddenly Bella threw her arms out and her head up. The gold essences flowed out of her and some of it became great wings what looked like fire on Bella's back.

I heard the gasps from my family and the pack. I knew I gasped too. But it was so shocking as well as beautiful. Bella began to dance filled with spins and twrils.

"She is doing a fairy dance." Viola said with pride in her voice before she dance to Bella.

Viola took Bella's hand and began to dance with her. They both laughed as the carried on the dance.

"What is the gold coming out of Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Her essences. It runs through her soul, and Demons have learn how to use it for many things. It also shows what clan you belong to. Bella's is gold so she belongs to Xavier's clan, their crest is the Phoenix. That is also the crest over Bella's heart." Dusk said not taking her eyes off Bella and Viola.

"Someone put it there?" Rose said with disgust in her voice.

"They used metal to burn it in to her skin. Demons are very different then you are, they can be very cruel and heartless. They don't change much, they live forever, nothing can kill them, they don't like to change much. The marks are done on every Demon child, no matter what." Dusk explained.

"They are built for battle and feel they are better then the other supernaturals. Only a few Demons are not like that. It helps if they are mated to another supernatural race." Cabel said.

Silence took over us and soon more people was dancing. It was about midnight when Viola's panic filled voice cut through the fun of the night.

"Bella?" She said shaking Bella, who had a blank look on her face.

**Dusk's Pov.**

"Bella?" Viola said shaking Bella, who was having a vision.

Aesa appeared beside them looking at Bella with horror and panic. I was shocked. I stood staring at her. Bella snapped out of her vision and looked at Aesa.

_Run! Sister they are coming please run. _Aesa said in her wind-chime voice.

"Where?" Bella asked in a small voice.

_Anywhere, somewhere far away from here. They are coming, they will me here soon. Please I can't let them get you. _Aesa cried.

"Ok." Bella said before looking at me.

"We have to leave." Bella stated.

"Yes, but who is coming?" I asked.

"Grandpa." She replied.

"Everyone grab your things now!" Cabel shouted at the Werewolves.

They nodded and ran in the house getting there stuff.

"Carlisle you need to get some stuff together and then you have to come with us." I said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked confused, worried and shocked.

"The Elders are coming." I said.

"Do what she said." Jasper snapped.

"Sam, you need to get home now before they get here." Viola said picking up Bella.

Sam nodded before they all phased apart from the imprints and Jacob and Seth.

"We are not leaving you." Jacob said as Seth nodded.

The pack left and everyone had got some stuff together.

"Bella?" I asked.

She nodded and our scents disappeared. The Werewolves shifted and Viola gave Bella to Jasper.

"Follow me." I said before I took off in the air.

Viola followed me in the air while the others ran.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dusk's Pov.**

We ran all the way to Denali. Carlisle thought we could stay with some of their friends. Viola and I followed everyone by air. Soon we came across a lodge like house. It had big windows like the Cullen house in Forks.

When we was in front of the house I landed beside Jasper, and Viola landed beside me. The Werewolves shifted and so did Jacob and Seth. I watched Carlisle walk up to the door. He knocked and we listened as they came to answer the door.

A male vampire, with olive-skin tone and black shoulder length hair, and the same gold eyes as the Cullens answered.

"Carlisle?" He asked, with a Spanish accent. Shock clear in his voice.

"Eleazar, I'm sorry for just dropping in but may we stay with you." Carlisle said.

Eleazar looked at all of us. Taking in the 7 vampires, 1 Fairy, 1 Death Angel, 20 Werewolves, 2 Wolf-shifers, and 1 Demon.

"Of course." He finally said.

We all followed Carlisle in and met Carmen, Irina, Laurent, Tanya, Kate, and Garret. When Bella was asleep Caleb walked up to me.

"I think you should call Nyx." He stated.

As soon as he said that everyone shut up and listened to us.

"Why?" I asked looking into his green eyes with my matching ones.

"The stars know something, something Viola can't unlock. Nyx knows everything the stars know, she will know why this is happening, what started it, how we can keep Bella alive. Call her." Cabel demanded.

I sighed and nodded.

I walked outside with everyone knowing it would be easier to call her. The only one who stayed inside was Bella. When we got outside, everyone stayed behind me.

"Nyx." I called.

In her dark orb she came. She stood with her big black wings surrounding her. She was 6"2 and had her long black hair was down to her waist though it was in a half bun. Her midnight black eyes showed wisdom. She was wearing a long silk dress.

"Dusk, why have you called me?" Nyx asked, her voice musical but chilling.

"Bella is having visions, she can see Aesa soul." I stated.

Her ruby red lips turned up in a smile.

"Athena has come." She stated.

"What does that mean?" I demanded.

Nyx sighed and looked up at the stars.

"You know like the Demons, and Warrior Angels, we build our home, a place where no human can go?" She asked not looking at me.

"Yes." I replied.

"The stars show us the blanket between two worlds. One is where all the planets are and the other is were the stars live. The stars are the true Angels. With out them we wouldn't be." Nyx looked like she was somewhere else or some time else.

"What do you mean? And what has do with Bella?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"The stars are beautiful beings, with great power. They are the over-seers to time and space. They are also all seers. They all have silver wings apart from the royal family. The royal family have two colours. Their main one is the colour of their eyes and wings, the sceond runs through the wings and is mixed with the main colour of their eyes. A long time ago before the earth had started to form, the King and Queen of the stars Zeus and Hera, was going to have their first daughters. Twins. They already picked names. Aphrodite and Athena. Something went wrong in the birth. Aphrodite was born healthily but was very small. She had her fathers silver hair and white and silver eyes. Her wings was white and had silver running through them. She was beautiful and so full of life.

It seemed she had to much life, the Healers didn't how till Athena was born. She was born the size of a normal baby, and was as beautiful as Aphrodite. She had her mothers dark hair. But she was still born. It seemed that though when the sisters was in the womb Aphrodite started to die, and Athena gave her life for her sister. Zeus would not give up on his little girl. While Hera looked after Aphrodite, Zeus watched their second daughter.

It was a day after they was born when Athena's heart started to beat. But while she was dead her body changed. Her skin became as white as bone and her hair grew darker. Her beauty took on a dark look to it. When she opened her eyes they was black and gold, as was her wings. Zeus was over joyed that she was alive but Hera was not. She believed the child was a monster. Athena had embraces the darkness and came back out of it, but they knew she left part of her there and she would always be connected to the darkness.

It only showed more as she got older and began to have her visions. While Aphrodite's visions was full of life, Athena's visions was full of death. None of the other children would come near Athena, so she learned to become a warrior with her older brother Ares and her father. Aphrodite never had a problem with her sister and they would play together. When they became teenagers is when they found earth. It was just forming and both sisters could sense the beauty of the new planet. They claimed it and watched over it.

All was fine till the first Demons was born. They was born from human mothers and had to kill them to be born. Athena saw the wars and the deaths what would come because of them. Aphrodite stopped her sister from killing the threat to their world. She had a vision of hope and needed her sisters help. They both knew they couldn't go to earth, so they made two beings. Protectors. Myself and Gabriel. Athena made me and Aphrodite made Gabriel. They raised us till we was 18, before sending to earth to protect it.

We did our job well, untill we met the Demon Elders. Gabriel was of course Arthemis soul mate. Athena was enraged. She knew Gabriel wouldn't fight his mate, so she connect me with the stars, with herself and with her soul. Whatever the stars knew, I would know. She wanted to give me more power if I ever needed it.

Aphrodite and Athena both knew that they needed to do something. They went to their parents and begged them to send them to earth, to protect it. They agreed but they had to go at different times. Aphrodite went first and was born to Gabriel and Arthemis. Athena watched her sister grow for their home, and when the wars started she went there in spirit form and was able to give her sister more power. Aphrodite couldn't remember her past with her sister, but could hear Athena's voice and she could have visions. Athena help Aphrodite put a end to the war till the next one, before she had to go. Aphrodite as soon as she became a soul, she remembered all her past.

While waiting for her turn to go to earth, her parents died just after she was given a little sister. Amphitrite. Athena raised her sister till it was time for her to go. She left her brother to watch their sister and left for earth, knowing that she would have to stop this war, bring back her sister, and gain allies, and stay alive, for if she died peace will only come to earth for 1000 years.

Now she is asleep in that house, not knowing her past with only her visions and her sister's soul to guide her." Nyx explained, before she looked at me again.

I was shocked. I could tell everyone was. We knew it was going to be something big but we didn't think it was going to be this big. I didn't know what to say or do, so I just stared at Nyx with wide eyes and mouth open.

"I will protect my mother, though she can not remember me or her life before she was born to your sister and Xavier. But I must go. I need to start to train the Death Angels." Nyx said.

I nodded my head numbly before she orbed away.

I turned and looked at everyone they all looked shock about what they had just heard, I knew it would do us any good just standing outside, so I walked into the house and the others followed. Of course Jasper went to Bella and held her.

It must be hard for him. His best friend was killed, his soul mate went into a rage, he had to watch her be hurt so she could be stopped, he found out that his best friend was going to come back as a Death Angel, he finds out that his mate is having visions and may die, then he had to deal with knowing that it was fate for her to do this, and he had to run from his house with his family, a pack of Werewolves, 2 teenage wolf-shifters, 1 half Fairy, 1 almost emotionless Death Angel, to save his mate being taking away by her own grandfather. Then top it all off, he finds out that she is really older then he is and is a princess to beings called stars, has a sort of daughter, and doesn't remember her past but has to bring her sister back from the dead.

Well if this wasn't messed up before, now it is.

"This is great!" Dima said in a tone full of sarcasm.

"Oh hush, your Lucky we let you know all theses things." Theresa said to her son.

"He was only saying what most of us wanted to say." Viola reasoned.

I rolled my eyes. My cousin was to nice for her own good.

"Look we will get no where talking like this. Let's fill Eleazar's family in before we start to plan." I said.

Everyone nodded and that's how our night went.


	11. Chapter 11

**An: I have gone back and seen that I have been miss spelling Caleb's name. So this is to say sorry to all of my readers. **

**I would also like to say that after I finish this story I will be writing a new story. Please send me idea's of what you want me to write about. It will be in the end your choice.**

**Jasper's Pov.**

I sat on Bella's bed brushing her hair from her face, as the sun shined on her bringing the red out in her hair, thinking of what we all talked about after we filled in the Denali's and before everyone who needed sleep went to sleep.

_"So what are we going to do?" Rosalie asked._

_"I'm not leaving Bella here without someone from my pack here with her. I know you can keep her safe but I would feel better if she had one of them her." Caleb said._

_We all nodded we all knew that he would worry for Bella when he had to go back to Russia._

_"I'll stay with Bella." Darya said._

_Darya was a tall female Werewolf around 6"4. She had mocha coloured skin and had her deep chocolate hair in a micro braided hairstyle. Her dark brown almost black eyes showed her age and wisdom. She had a few scars from fights in the past, the one what stood out the most was the one going from her hair-line down to her jaw on the left side of her face. Even with that she was still beautiful._

_"I will also stay with her." Adam said going to stand beside Darya._

_Adam was about 6"7, and most likely the beta in the pack. He had short black spiky hair and the same sapphire blue eyes as Theresa. He was one of the most palest out of the Werewolves. Like Darya, he had scars from fights before. Most was down his arms and a few his neck, I would also bet he had them going down his side, chest, and back. He also had a scar going over his right eye._

_Caleb nodded at them, though I saw Theresa wasn't to happy when Adam said he would stay to, but she said nothing._

_"I think tonight you need to go back to Russia. You know how some vampires are like when your not there for a long time. Adam and Darya will stay with us so you'll know everything is fine." Dusk told Caleb._

_He nodded._

_"We all know the rest of us is staying with Bella. I think we must not let Bella us her power's alot. If she does the Demon Elders will find us." Viola informed us._

_"True. I would like to teach Bella how to fight and I know many of do not wish for her to fight but we all know the war is coming and she needs to know how to fight as well as any other Demon, or anything else." Dusk said._

All in all that was all we had planned so far. What we all wanted was Bella to be safe, but we also knew that wasn't fate's plan at all. Bella already had a big role to deal with and she wasn't even an adult yet. She had to see her own death at a young age. Everyone is worrying about how I am dealing with this, when we should be worrying about Bella.

It was Bella who had to deal with all this, all we had to do is help her a little along the way. It was Bella who had to fight for her life, it was Bella who had to bring someone back to life, it was Bella who had to unlock her true power as well as her sisters, it was Bella who had to bring peace.

All we had to do is make sure we wasn't killed and help Bella the best we could.

I sighed again and looked down at the small being that held all our lives in their hands and they didn't really know it.

Her chocolate brown eyes with a tint of red opened and stared up at me. Her eyes showed love, kindness and worry.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Bella asked placing her small hand on my cheek.

"Nothing to worry about." I replied leaning into her touch.

Though she was so young, or really looked so young I loved her and I would do anything in my power to keep her alive.

Bella looked like she didn't believe me but didn't push it. She just curled in to my side and put her hand over my heart. I wrapped my arms around her, and we stayed there washed in the morning sun.

* * *

**4 Years later. Portland, Oregon. Bella's Pov.**

I watched as Darya and Adam fought in their beast forms. Watching how they moved to try to catch the other out. I watched how as they got more mad the beast in them took over more.

Darya's short deep chocolate brown fur stand on end, while she pulled her lips from her teeth letting out a deep growl. Adam copied that with his black fur on end. They once again ran at each other and clawed the other's side or chest.

"Enough!" Aunt Dusk's deadly calm voice broke in.

Both Werewolves pulled away and phased back to human form. Both would have new scar's from showing me this.

"Go get Carlisle to treat you." Dusk ordered.

Both nodded and ran into the house leaving a trail of blood behind them.

"See how Werewolves fight? They act alot like the wolf. They mainly use claws but will use teeth when they need to. The more enraged they get the more the let the beast in and lock the human out. It is sometimes better to fight an enraged Werewolf, but it leaves you with a risk of getting hurt more." Aunt Dusk said standing in front of me.

"Yes Aunt Dusk." I replied.

"Good now let's carry on working with your sword skills." Aunt Dusk said calling her scythe out of the smoke.

I nodded and called my gold sword.

Everytime we work on my sword skills and I stand to face Aunt Dusk, I get a flash black to the day I lost my self to the rage and the pain. I had attacked her, and she was my Aunt. I was lucky that she came with Aunt Viola when she did or I could of killed Jasper or any of his family. Jasper doesn't believe I would of hurt him, let alone killed him but I don't know. I promised myself that I would never become like that again.

Looking in to my Aunt's green eyes, I got ready to fight, as my sister watched from the trees.


	12. Chapter 12

_Why does Bella have to learn how to fight Werewolves?_

_Though Bella's uncle is Alpha of the last pack of Werewolves, doesn't mean there isn't more of them. You will see wolves from outside the pack later on in the story._

**Jasper's Pov.**

I watched Bella fight Dusk. Ever since the meeting with Nyx, Dusk has wanted Bella to be able to fight the best. After Nyx had left, Dusk had taken it hard. It was the first time I had seen her show an emotion other then rage and indifferent.

Dusk believed she should be able to protect Bella, and it was partly her fault that Bella was in danger. But she blamed Boreas more. She wanted to nothing more then to go to the underworld and rip him apart. She wanted to find away to kill him. I would of helped her. But if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be with Bella now.

I think that's what calmed Dusk down. Knowing even if she wanted to change the past she wouldn't, alot happened because of it. Not all of it was good but it made those who had to got through it stronger. The rising of the Immortals, The forming of the leaders, The rising of the Angels, The Battle of the Volturi, The Battles of the Immortals, The Immortal War, The Hiding of the Races, The Newborn Wars, The Great Killings of the Werewolves, and now there will be another Immortal War.

I sighed and looked back just in time to see Bella cut Dusk's scythe in half.

"Well done, you may have a break now." Dusk said with pride in her voice.

"Okay, Aunt Dusk." Bella said releasing her blade as Dusk released her broken scythe.

Dusk made her way to Jacob who as well as Seth fit right in to the family. Esme loves she can look after more people. She loved that her family was growing.

I watched Bella walk towards me when she suddenly stopped and turned to her left so she was looking into the forest.

"Come out kitty-kitty." She said in what seemed a mocking way, when a large white tiger cub came flying at her.

Bella grinned and held out her arms, before the tiger got to Bella's arms it shifted into a pale girl with white hair and bright blue eyes, wearing black shorts and a black tank top.

"Carly!" Bella shouted spinning the girl in her arms.

"Bella!" The girl shouted back with her arms wrapped around Bella's neck.

"Where is your pride?" Bella asked this Carly girl when they had finished spinning.

I hear the rest of our family behind me, watching the two girls.

"Right here Bella." said a male voice.

We watched as 14 people walked out the forest with 3 children. There was 7 women and 7 men. The one in front had the same eyes as Carly but had black hair with red in it. The woman next to him had Carly's white hair and her eyes was a darker blue.

"Elliot! Julia!" Bella shouted putting Carly down and running to them.

"Bella!" The woman Julia said as she picked her up.

"It's good to see you Bella." Elliot said.

When Julia put Bella down the 3 other children jumped on Bella. All 3 was boys.

"BELLA!" They all shouted together.

Bella laughed as she tried to hug all of them.

"Spencer, Freddie, Josh!" Bella said as she hugged them.

When they pulled apart Bella led the pride over to us.

"Everyone this is the last pride of cat-shifters." Bella said to us.

* * *

**Jasper's Pov, 6 years later.**

Today was the day we would see Natasha with us again. Bella is now 13 years old and a great fighter. I was watching Bella fight with Dusk, when she dark orbed in.

She looked the same but at the same time different. Her eyes wasn't red or gold, they was the same emerald green eyes, as her sister, brother, and cousin. Her skin was the same pale white as before, but now had no scars of fights she had been in. Her dark brown hair, had more of a red tint to it. She now wore the skull ring and onyx angel wing necklace to show the world she was a Death Angel. Her wings unlike Dusk's, were black with ash grey tips.

"Hello Jasper." Natasha said.

"Hello Asha." I replied.

"My new name is Ash." She told me.

I nodded before I looked back to Bella.

"She's beautiful." I heard her whisper.

I couldn't help the smile what came to my lips.

"You should talk to her." I said nodded towards Bella.

Ash nodded and began closer to Bella.

"Bella?" She called.

Dusk and Bella stopped fighting and turned to Ash.

"Mom?" Bella asked.

Ash nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Mom!" Bella cried as she jumped into her mother's arms.

Finally my best friend was home.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
